After Ever After 2: Sweet Sequel
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: Mulan, Cinderella, Tiana, and Elsa and their happy ever after! Lol jk. Based off of Jon Cozart's After Ever After 2! Blah blah, warnings inside for each chapter.
1. Mulan

Oh boy. This is what you were ready for, eh? Warning, swearing (duh) and confusing gender stuff I guess.

Chapter 1: Mulan

* * *

Mulan lets out a sigh in relief. She finally did it. She saved fucking _China_. Mulan walked back to her home with her parents and grandmother. After the whole ordeal with dressing up like a guy, she's been having second thoughts about what gender she is.

She asked her grandmother. "Grandmother, I have a question..."

Her grandma chuckled. She was always there for her granddaughter. "Of course Mulan. What is it that you need?"

"I've been dressing like a dude for months, and I'm starting to feel like... Like I have a boner. Something between my thighs other than Shang." Mulan says.

Her grandmother closes her eyes, lost in thought. Mulan thought her grandma wouldn't judge and have a rational answer to her problems—

"Sorry kid, you're fucking mental." The old lady laughs and walked away.

...Or not.

"Well screw you too Granny!" Mulan yelled as she gave the finger. She sighs, not knowing what to do with herself.

She was lost. No one to turn to, Mulan accepted that she was in fact a he. She believes that she's a guy in her soul. So she lost control. Mulan literally put the man in manic. Before she left, Mulan tied her hair back and put on the old armor that was used in the war she fought. She trudged into the market in her local area. A group of guys were standing and whispering about Mulan. They thought she was a guy.

"I've never seen a guy so hot!" One of the soldiers said.

"What are you, fucking gay?" The other one says.

Mulan couldn't believe it. Those soldiers actually thought she looked like a guy!

 _Damn_ , she thought. _I think it's time to reinvent the new me!_

"Every time he speaks, he makes me want to SING~!" Another soldier with a mustache swoons.

The other soldiers looked at him. "Taking it too far man."

Everyone was confused. Mulan, the girl who saved China, is passed off as a guy. A hot guy no less. Even the poor guy in the corner was surprised. Or maybe he's high. Mulan took this opportunity. She told all of the soldiers to come with her to help with her "problems."

"We have to do this in secret, since y'know, I'm cheating on Shang." Mulan whispered as he guided them to an alleyway.

Just then, one small soldier tripped over a jar and knocked it over, causing a huge crash. Another jabbed him in the stomach. "You god damn idiot! Be quiet or we'll get caught!" Smol soldier quickly apologized.

"Alright everybody, get ready for an orgy." Mulan smirked.

I skipped all the juicy details just for you. Anyway, after that whole... Ordeal, Mulan waved goodbye to the group of soldiers. He didn't even learn any of their names. He was a hoe. Or a man-hoe.

"Maybe someday he'll screw me." The mustached man sighs.

The rest of the group groaned. "Shut the fuck up." They said.

It seems this story is reaching the end, a happy end I guess. Mulan was happy to know that he is a man-hoe and just had a dang orgy. Then Mulan just had a sudden realization.

"Oh, that's why my name is Ping!" He laughed.

* * *

Sorry if I confused you when I switched Mulan to a he at the end there. Also not trying to bash on people that identify as a different gender or anyone gay, this is for entertainment :3

More chapters will come... Later.


	2. Cinderella

Oops, I made this one kinda serious. I got really carried away with this one. Anyway, warning: swearing, insanity?

* * *

He was Cinderella's love. He was the only thing she cared about. Prince Charming cares and loves her just like she does. He is her one true wish. And Cinderella actually got it. Obviously Cinderella and Prince Charming never talked before he discovered her shoe. He never knew who she was! She was a god damn peasant, peasant. After their wedding, the prince decided to ask Cinderella some questions.

"So... How did you get to the ball, since your step mother and sisters didn't allow you?" He asks.

Cinderella had to think about it. "Hmm. Would you believe me if I said a fairy godmother from above used her magic to let me fit inside a pumpkin, turn my canines into coachmen, and make a the gown you saw me wear during the ball out of thin air?" She hoped she didn't come off as crazy to her husband.

There was a stiff and awkward silence. Prince Charming slowly scooted away from Cinderella.

"W-What's wrong...?" She asked.

He said nothing. He didn't want to say anything. Cinderella watched as he ran away from her. Her explanation didn't work out so well...

Prince Charming suddenly reappeared with two guards. He pointed an accusing finger at Cinderella. "Take her away!" He yelled.

She couldn't believe this. Her own husband, whom she married today, was throwing her into the nuthouse. "My prince! What's happening?! Where are they taking me?!"

"To Bedlam! Where else?"

The two guards dragged Cinderella kicking and screaming. She had to reason with him. She had to show that she not fucking crazy.

"W-Wait! Please please consider! I was only joking! Like funny ha ha? Can't you take a god damn joke?!" Cinderella practically screamed that last sentence, causing the prince to flinch.

"... Fine. I will." He said.

Cinderella let out a sigh of relief. She can go back to her romantic evening with her husband and never ever think that this actually happened—

"I'm lying! You're fucking mental!" The prince yelled again as he ordered the two guards to finally take her away.

"NO! " Cinderella screams.

The guards weren't careful with her. They pulled on her hair, causing blonde locks to fall out of the bun she had. Cinderella let out more screams as her eyes began to water from the intense pain from her scalp.

"Be quiet!" One of them screamed back as they hit the back of Cinderella's head, causing her to fall unconscious.

All Cinderella could see were white lights. She tried to move, but her entire body was constricted. Confused, she opened her eyes wider. More white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling. They were padded. Then she realized that she was wearing a strait jacket.

"Why am I wearing a white jacket?!" Cinderella yelled, already panicking. She was talking to nobody.

"Why am I here?! I DON'T BELONG HERE!" Her voice got to a deafening volume. "HELP!" She called out.

It was torture. There was no one there. No exit. No furniture. No one. Just white. Cinderella could feel herself losing her sanity. She couldn't move.

"Please help..." Cinderella sobbed.

It's been two days. Two days of having no bathroom. No food or water. No human interaction. Just. White. Walls. Cinderella was surprised that she was even alive. All of a sudden, Cinderella could hear a faint noise. Like someone... Was talking. She desperately tried to straighten up to see where the sound was coming from, but she only struggled. The sound was getting louder. Louder and louder, until a door behind her opened. Cinderella couldn't see who it was since she was on her sides.

"You must be Cinderella." They said.

Cinderella opened her mouth to respond, but her voice was almost gone. The person walked to the side that she was on. She studied their face. It was a middle aged man, wearing a lab coat and glasses. He was also holding a clipboard.

"I've been studying you ever since your father died. He told me." The scientist began.

Her father asked him to watch her from afar? He didn't even stop her sisters and mother from abusing her... He just watched.

"But I never would of guess that you were crazy. A nut case." He says, grabbing Cinderella's chin.

The man took out a flashlight and shines it in her eyes. She already flinched by his first touch, but now he's going to put a brighter light into her eye? Cinderella let out a mix of a growl and a hiss, trying to tell him to stop.

He ignored her and continue to inspect her. "I mean, your clothes were sewn by rats!" The man laughed.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to see if you could go two days without food and water. You're almost dead, but you held on. I just have to congratulate you in some way." The scientist says he wrote something in his clipboard.

Then he just left. Cinderella let out a small groggy 'fuck' as she lost her chance to get some answers. The scientist quickly came back with a small plate of food.

"Here you go! Some food and a glass of water. Let me get you out of strait jacket."

He unlocked the chains and took off the uncomfortable white jacket, covered in multiple body fluids. The scientist set down the food and water on the floor. Cinderella didn't have the energy to stand, so she crawled over. She greedily ate the food and chugged the water. After she was done, she let out a gasp of air. Cinderella turned to the man, not knowing what will happen next. Little did she know, there was medication laced in the food.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Jefferson. And I will be taking care of you for the rest of your life. Unless you die by my hand."

Cinderella's eyes widened in fear. He was going to kill her? He did leave her to rot for two days.

"Well, I have important science stuff to do, Cinderella. You can ask me questions later." Mr. Jefferson says as he was about to leave.

She couldn't wait any longer. She raspily called out. "Wait! But where am I—"

"I said you can ask me questions later." He said coldly. Then he slammed the door and left.

Cinderella's head fell towards the floor. She suddenly felt sickly. She was starting to get dizzy... The blonde began to throw up excessively, emptying her body and going back to starving again. She just wanted it to stop. It made her brain feel like putty. After Cinderella was finally done throwing up, she was covered in sweat, urine, and her own barf. She was disgusted with herself. What has she become?

"Hey."

What's going on?

"I think the insulin worked. We got her."

Insulin? That sounded like Mr. Jefferson.

"I'm going to wake her up. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up. Mr. Jefferson out his phone in his pocket. He lightly nudged Cinderella with his foot.

"Wake up." He said.

She was too weak to move again. Cinderella decided to take her time getting up. However, Mr. Jefferson impatiently waited for her until he was done.

"Hurry the fuck up. I don't have all day!" He yelled as he kicked her stomach. It caused Cinderella to recoil into a ball.

He huffed as he reached down and grabbed Cinderella by the arm. She was pale and her bones were showing. Mr. Jefferson grimaced in disgust.

"You look more hideous than the first time I saw you." He spat. "We're going to the doctor."

Cinderella finally got to leave the white padded walls. She finally got to see sunlight. It was short-lived. Mr. Jefferson forced her into a car and drove to a doctor's office. Cinderella was greeted by hands all over her. They dragged her to a a chair with many wires. They strapped her down and put a stamp over her mouth. She was tired of asking what's going on, so she accepted whatever any bring that Mr. Jefferson has in store. The doctor appeared behind a huge sheet of glass with Mr. Jefferson. They were talking about something. There were buttons everywhere and blurry labels on all of them. Mr. Jefferson pressed one of the buttons. It send an electric shock to Cinderella's brain.

"What was that?" She mumbled through the strap, barely audible. The shock surprised her more than anything.

They kept on pressing buttons, causing Cinderella to become dizzy again. It was getting hard to breathe.

This kept on happening for years. Cinderella would wake up in the padded walls, go to the doctor, and forcefully get electrocuted nonstop. She saw Mr. Jefferson massaging his head through the glass. It looked like he was yelling at her, but she thinks that she went temporarily deaf. He slammed his fist on the desk, loud enough for Cinderella to hear. He marched into the chamber that she was in.

"Why isn't working?! Why the hell is it not working?!" Mr. Jefferson shouted.

Cinderella looked up with swollen eyes. The whole electrocution made her mentally insane. He growled frustratingly until he looked at the doctor.

"Put the steel rods in her brain. I give up. She's a lost cause anyway." Mr. Jefferson seethed.

Cinderella then began to panic. She tried to struggle out of the straps. She mumbled out something again. She looked up with pleading eyes. It was no use. Dozen of people with surgical equipment came into the room that she was in. There was two long rods on the cart. Cinderella screamed through the strap as she watched people grab gloves and scalpel. Yup, she definitely wanted to die now.


	3. Tiana

The long awaited chapter is here! The next one is Elsa btw. Which might be ten times harder to write. Warning: tiny bit of swearing at the end, catastrophe, and a really bad ending.

* * *

It's been a couple years since Tiana and Naveen opened their restaurant. It was Tiana's life-long dream to open a restaurant and it's all thanks to her father inspiring her. 'How did you become successful?' Someone might ask. 'Hard work and dedication.' Tiana would answer. Nothing could take away her hard work and her life-long dream.

Except for Hurricane Katrina during 2005.

Naveen demanded her to take a break from working, so she stayed home. Tiana finally got the time to relax. Until she heard a huge rumbling sound. Before Tiana had a chance to react, waves and waves of water crashed into the living room. Tiana fell off of her chair. Water was quickly rising, already at Tiana's knees. She had to act fast. Tiana grabbed a duffel bag and started putting family photos, jars, food, and extra clothing. She zipped it up and started to walk towards the front door, feeling her shoes slosh around. Even more water crashed in, causing Tiana to scream in surprise. Thankfully she could swim. Already her entire house was underwater. Tiana swam up to the surface. Once she got to the top, Tiana realized that she was on top of her roof. It seemed like the rest of the houses and buildings in New Orleans were underwater as well. She was stranded. Tiana couldn't help but worry about Naveen's safety. Surely her restaurant—their restaurant—is severely damaged. There goes all her hard work down the drain.

Tiana remembered the last thing Naveen said to her.

"I can handle it."

He was assuring her. Showing that he cared about the restaurant as much as she does.

She calmly waited to see if there were any rescue teams in the sky, in the water, anywhere. Not a single thing in sight. Just water. Tiana was soaking wet and whatever makeup she had on was definitely gone.

Whelp. She thought. Just survive. Rescue will surely come.

After almost five days, Tiana looked up to the sky to see a helicopter to the rescue. It was coming closer and closer until it lowered just enough so a group of people could save Tiana. They brought her to shelter at the Astrodome. With her house and restaurant destroyed, she was homeless and unemployed. There were tons of other people. Before Tiana could enter deeper inside the Astrodome, a man stopped her.

"Here. You might need this. There's looters trying to steal from us." He says as he handed Tiana a shotgun.

She had no idea how to use it. She rather not, but if she has to, she will. Tiana looked around to see a lot of jars askew on the floor filled with a yellow liquid. Tiana grimaced, realized that all electricity is for sure gone in the city of New Orleans. There was also a young woman about Tiana's age crying her eyes out surrounded by a group of men.

"I'm sorry but it's too late. You can't save him." One of them said.

"Blasted looters...!" Another one said.

"I-It's all my fault..." The woman sobbed into her hands.

Tiana couldn't help but feel curious. "Excuse me, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Those t-thieves... They took my son! I don't know what they are going to do to h-him... And I fear for the worst..." The woman chokes.

Her heart hurt a little. What if looters took Naveen? What if he's trapped? What if he's dead? Tiana tried to shake it off. She had to stay strong in front of these people.

"It's not like it's going to matter anymore. It's only a matter of time before waves crash into the Astrodome and kill us all." The woman said bitterly.

Tiana frowned. "Come on now, don't think like that. What we need to do is work hard for food and shelter. We need each other." She says boldly.

The two men with the woman agreed. "Yeah! If we don't do anything, we'll die from starvation! It's better to try then not try at all!"

She smiled. Tiana knew how to encourage people. After hours and hours, everyone had a tent to sleep in and food. Some people crusaded outside to gather more supplies with the make-shift raft that Tiana and many others built. Tiana brought people together, showing them kindness and love. People looked up to Tiana. Things were starting to look less grim. Still no sign of Naveen though.

At least people were starting to find hope. Tiana thought. She felt proud.

Just then, she could hear people screaming. And a sound of something cracking. And more cracking. With a loud CRASH, water started to fill the Astrodome. The water was washing away the tents, the food, everything. People were being washed away. Tiana had to get to the raft. Only few acted fast as they all ran the same direction that Tiana was going. Only five people could fit in the raft. Tiana, with her duffel bag, ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't dare look behind. Because if she did, she was sure she'll be washed away. Then Tiana tripped and caught her leg on a piece of cloth. She struggled to pull it away, but she looked up. A big tidal wave was about to engulf her. Tiana's life flashed before her eyes. She just sat there. She blacked out.

As Tiana awoke, all she could smell was sweat, fish, and a faint smell of blood. Where was she? She was in the raft with two other people. The woman who lost her son from looters and the man who gave her the shotgun on her first day at the Astrodome.

"What happened...? Where am I...?" Tiana questions, feeling her head.

"You pasted out as that huge tidal wave came. Luckily I was able to carry you to the raft with this lady here." The man replied as he pointed to the woman, holding herself.

"And the Astrodome? What's with it?"

"Water gushed through. Everyone has either drowned or is starving to death. We three are the only smart ones, apparently."

"Don't Adam. I wasn't smart. I wasn't smart to notice them take my child." The woman snapped.

"It's not wise to dwell on the past Carly. He's gone, and it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault." Adam sighs.

Tiana missed her chance to see if she could send out a rescue crusade for Naveen. Now she's stranded in the middle New Orleans with... Adam and Carly.

She had to be the sensible one here. "Everyone calm down. Surely more help is on the way. We just have to stick together. If we work hard—"

"Listen Tiana. The last time you told us that, our 'hard work and dedication' was washed down the drain. Literally." Carly said.

"Don't take this out in her. Nothing can bring back your son." Adam says.

Carly huffed. "Stop being so fucking dense. I know this isn't about my son. So stop trying to act like my mom and shut the hell up." She said angrily.

Tiana watched as Adam and Carly bickered and yelled. Tiana rolled her eyes. Yup, she's gonna die out here with these two. She took a deep breath. Surely if she waited patiently, help will come. Right?

No.

* * *

Oh and if you're wondering what the looters did to Carly's son... They ate him. Ya gotta survive when you know, an entire city is under water.


End file.
